marvel_filmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Blog:Captain Schlabberhose/Die besten Cameos aus Avengers: Endgame
thumb|center|700px Mit Marvel's Avengers: Endgame geht eine Ära zu Ende! Der Film versammelt ein letztes mal all unsere Lieblingshelden um Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Black Widow und Hawkeye. Bei einem so fulminatem Abschluß, welcher nun als vorletzter Film der sogenannten Infinity Saga bekannt ist, und einer spektakulären Laufzeit von stolzen 181 Minuten wird das Sitzflisch auf die Probe gestellt. Aber kein Grund zur Sorge, für den krönenden Abschluß dieser Generation von Marvel-Filmen, hat Marvel sich nicht lumpen lassen und noch mal gefühlt jeden MCU-Charakter, den man seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, oder vergessen hat, für einen Cameo-Auftritt vor die Kamera geholt. Aus diesem Grund fassen wir euch nun die besten Cameos zusammen. Aber seid gewarnt, es folgen Spoiler! thumb|center|500px Cameos Thaddeus Ross Fangen wir also mit etwas kleinerem an. Versteht ihr, Cameo, klein... Es ist vielleicht auch gar keine große Überraschung mehr, aber Thaddeus Ross hatte erneut einen Gastauftritt in einem Avengers-Film. Nachdem der Charakter ja bereits vor über zehn Jahren in Der unglaubliche Hulk (damals noch verkörpert von Edward Norton) eine tragende Rolle spielte, war es jahrelang still um den General mit dem komplizierten Moralkodex. Erst durch die Russo-Brüder gelang William Hurts Charakter erst wieder in das MCU zurück. Nachdem er bereits in The First Avenger: Civil War das Amt des Außenministers bekleidete, übernahm er diese Rolle auch für wenige Sekunden in Avengers: Infinity War. Für Avengers: Endgame konnte man Ross auf der Beerdigung von Tony Stark sehen. Edwin Jarvis Weiter geht es mit einem sehr speziellen Gastauftritt. Einige unter euch werden ihn sicherlich nicht mal kennen. So hatte er doch nur eine relativ kurze Karriere im Marvel Cinematic Universe. Die Rede ist hier von Edwin Jarvis. Der leibhaftigen Inkarnation des Vorbildes für Tony Starks Hausbutler/K.I./Ingenieur. Jarvis ist hier als Chauffeur von Howard Stark zu sehen. Dieses Cameo ist insofern besonders, als dass Marvel zum vielleicht allerersten mal sich auf eine Serie bezieht, genauer gesagt, auf die kurzlebige Serie Agent Carter, die von 2015 bis leider nur 2016 auf ABC lief. Peggy Carter Und wo wir gerade bei Agent Carter waren, bleiben wir doch noch ein bisschen bei ihr. Peggy Carter zählt bei Marvel Fans zu einer der beliebtesten Figuren des MCU's. Da ist es nur bezeichnend, das Hayley Atwell, die ja bereits Cameo-Erfahrung im MCU besitzt (ich denke da an The Return of the First Avenger, Avengers: Age of Ultron und Ant-Man), ein weiteres mal in die Rolle der toughen Agentin zurückkehrt. Dieses mal sehen Fans sie in den Armen ihres Geliebten. Denn als die Avengers das Universum gerettet haben, entscheidet sich Steve dazu, in die Zeit zurückzukehren, aus der er ursprünglich auch stammt und so kommt es zu einem der berührendsten Momente im gesamten Marvel Cinematic Universe. Man sieht hier nämlich wie Cap und Peggy den versprochenen Tanz bekommen. Howard Stark Ebenfalls im Jahr 1970 trifft Tony auf seinen Vater. Dieser ist gerade im Begriff ein Kind, also Tony, zu bekommen und hat ein wenig Angst davor. Hierbei erkennt Tony nun seinen Vater das erste mal richtig an und kann somit auch einen versöhnlichen Abschluß mit ihm finden. Red Skull Weniger rührend, dafür aber aus der selben Epoche geflohen, ist der Red Skull. Ähnlich wie General Ross, sahen wir den Red Skull zuletzt auch in Infinity War. Und was soll man sagen, seine Rolle als Ringeist ohne Pferd und Beschützer des Seelensteins wird auch in diesem Film fortgeführt. Als Clint und Natascha auf Vormir ankommen und darum wetteifern, wer den ikonischen Kamerareifen-Suizid begehen darf, treffen sie natürlich auch wieder auf den Red Skull. Seine Rolle fällt hier ähnlich klein aus, wie schon zuvor in Infinity War. Harley Keener Und wem ein roter, schwebender Totenschädel etwas zu spooky ist, der kann sich auch mit einem eher kleineren Gastauftritt sicherlich anfreunden, denn Harley Keener ist zurück! Harley... WER? Na der kleine junge aus Rose Hill ihr Dödel. Als Tony Stark in'' Iron Man 3 '' notgedrungen einen Rose Hill machen muss, trifft er auf den pfiffigen Harley Keener, der ihm hilft seinen Iron Man-Anzug wieder flugtauglich zu machen. Tony bedankt sich bei Harley mit einem richtigen Labor in der Garage, sodass Keener auch berührt durch dein Tod von Tony Stark auf dessen Beerdigung auftaucht. Die Älteste So und jetzt wird es ein wenig kniffliger. Denn als die Avengers sich dazu entscheiden eine Zeitreise in das Jahr 2012 während der Schlacht von New York zu machen. Trifft Bruce Banner, beziehungsweise eigentlich Hulk auf die Älteste. Die Magierin mit der wallenden Haarpracht verteidigt gerade das Sanctum Sanctorum gegen die Chitauri. Der Hulk möchte eigentlich den Infinity Stein, der sich noch in ihrem Besetzt befindet. Dummerweise ist die Dame nicht ganz so leicht zu überzeugen und nur durch größte Mühen gelingt es Bruce an den Stein zu gelangen. Alexander Pierce, Jasper Sitwell, Brock Rumlow & Jack Rollins Ebenfalls im New York der alternativen Zeitlinie treffen Iron Man Captain America und Ant-Man auf einige HYDRA-Agenten, die gerade im Begriff sind den Tesserakt aus dem Stark Tower zu sichern. Die größte Überraschung hier ist, ein Auftritt von Robert Redford als Alexander Pierce. Der Kopf der HYDRA im 21. Jahrhundert war zuletzt in The Return of the First Avenger zu sehen. Und wer sich ein wenig informiert hat, wird gerade bei seinem Auftritt große Augen machen. So kündigte der Schauspieler im Zuge der Veröffentlichung von Ein Gauner und Gentleman eigentlich sein Karriereende an. Naja ganz verwunderlich ist es dann doch nicht, da Redford seine Szenen vermutlich bereits 2017 drehte. Rumlow hingegen sahen wir zuletzt in The First Avenger: Civil War, als Cap's Team ihn in Lago Dingfest machen wollte. Die anderen beiden hatten ihren letzten Auftritt in The Return of the First Avenger. Korg & Miek Einer der Fan-Fovriten vieler Fans in Thor: Tag der Entscheidung war Korg. Der gutmütige bröckelnde Steinhaufen sitzt mit Thor, welcher immer noch von seinem Versagen in Infinity War geprägt ist, vor einer Konsole und spielt das beliebte Videospiel Fortnite. Nicht zu vergessen ist auch Miek, der fast nicht von Korg zu trennen ist. Hank Pym Ebenfalls im Jahr 1970 sieht man Hank Pym mit furchtbaren Haaren und in einem S.H.I.E.L.D.-Labor arbeiten. Um auch weiter Zeitreisen zu können entschließen sich die Avengers weitere Pym-Partikel beim Erschaffer zu klauen. Später kann man ihn noch mal in der Ggeenwart sehen, als er ebenfalls auf Tony Starks Beerdigung ist. May Parker Ihren ersten Marvelauftritt hatte Peter Parkers Tante in The First Avenger: Civil War. Damals noch von den Blessuren ihres Neffen verwundert, findet sie einen Film später heraus, das ihr Peter die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft ist. Zusammen mit Peter besucht auch sie die Beerdigung von Tony Stark den sie, wie wir jetzt wissen nicht unbedingt gerne mochte, aber dennoch scheinbar zufrieden war, wie er mit Peter umgegangen ist. Nick Fury & Maria Hill Sie gehöhren eigentluch zu Marvels Standard-Repertoire, dennoch haben sich S.H.I.E.L.D.s' Köpfe in letzter Zeit sehr rar gemacht. So hatten sie zwar beide auch einen Cameo in Avengers: Infinity War, und zumindest Nick Fury übernahm eine große Rolle in Captain Marvel, dennoch waren beide lange Zeit im gegenwärtigen MCU verschwunden. Zwar spielen sie auch in Endgame keine große Rolle, dennoch würdigen auch sie ein letztes mal das Genie, den Milliardär, den Playboy und den Philanthrop auf dessen Beisetzung. Frigga & Jane Foster Kommen wir nun zu zwei sehr überraschenden Gastauftritten. Denn im Zuge der Zeitreise unserer Helden, gelangen diese auch das Jahr 2013, in welchem Thor und seine Freunde den Äther vor Malekith beschützen müssen. Thor bekommt somit noch einmal die Möglichkeit, sich von seiner Mutter gebührend zu verabschieden. Interessant sind die Cameos insofern, als dass Marvel hiermit einen ihrer unbeliebtesten (wenn nicht sogar den verhasstesten) Film(e) zitiert. Und auch, das Natalie Portman noch einmal auftritt ist besonders, da man sie im aktuellen MCU bereits seit sechs Jahren mehr oder weniger vermisst. Stan Lee Ok, ich weiß es ist unfair: Wenn es um Sachen wie Cameos geht, kommt man an ihm nicht vorbei. Stan Lee ist einfach eine Ikone gewesen und für Marvel unersetzlich. So war sein Gastauftritt in'' Camp Leigh'' des Jahres 1970 nicht unbedingt der beste seiner Filmkarriere, dennoch ist es auf einer Meta-Ebene unglaublich emotional und ein runder Abschluß einer dann doch spät aufkeimenden Filmkarriere. Nun möchte ich von euch wissen, welchen Gastauftritt ihr am besten fandet und vor allem, was ihr von dem Film haltet? Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag